Piplup the Matchmaker
by oOPsycho AngelOo
Summary: Piplup runs off and follows Paul wherever her goes, which means Dawn follows as well. What is Piplup doing? Rated T for language as the story progresses.


First chapter of my first story. Hope it doesn't suck too much ^^;

* * *

Dawn was currently searching around the room that Ash, Brock, and her had gotten at the pokemon center for the night. She had lost her precious penguin pokemon and couldn't find him. She had checked everywhere for Piplup, under the beds, in the pillowcases, in her bag, Ash's and Brock's bag, he was nowhere.  
She let out and agitated growl she stood and walked over to the door, resting her hand on the knob. She was about to turn it when the door flew open. Dawn let out a small shriek, surprised by the sudden rush of air and movement at the door. She was now face to face with a very annoyed looking Paul, her dear Piplup on his head.  
"Oh my!" Dawn exclaimed snatching Piplup off of Paul's head, "You found him! Thank you so much"  
"Yeah, try to keep a better eye on your damn pokemon." Paul practically growled at her. Dawn frowned.  
"I just thanked you, you could be at least a little nicer." Paul only shot her a glare before turning.  
"Whatever" He mumbled before walking down the hall and into his own room.  
Dawn closed the door and sat Piplup on the ground, a stern look was on her face. Piplup cringed, knowing that he was about to be scolded. "You can't run off like that, Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed "I was worried sick! Blah blah blah" Piplup had stopped listening and looked behind his trainer, seeing the knob of the door turn. Ash and Brock were back!  
"Pip, piplup!" He exclaimed pointing towards the door.  
"Huh?" Dawn looked over her shoulder right as the door opened.  
Ash and Brock entered the room and looked around, seeing clothing and other miscellaneous materials scattered around the room.  
"What happened in here?" Ash questioned, staring at the mess.  
"It looks like a twister came!" Brock exclaimed, he looked over at Dawn for an explanation.  
"Hehe," Dawn laughed nervously "Well, you see, I kind of lost Piplup and went searching for him" She said and pointed to where her water type was standing "But I found him so everything is okay!"  
"Dawn." Ash said to get her attention.  
"What?" She looked over at the black haired boy.  
"Where's Piplup?" Ash asked looking at where Dawn had pointed.  
Dawn whipped around to see that Piplup was not there anymore. She let out a distressed cry, how could she let her pokemon go missing again?!  
"Dawn, Ash and I can search in the room for Piplup," Brock suggested "Why don't you go out of the pokemon center and find him?"  
Dawn nodded "Your right, he probably got out when you two opened the door" she reasoned and dash out of the room. She walked outside and looked for any signs of her Piplup. She couldn't see him anywhere. Dawn let out a sigh, her shoulder's slouched in defeat when she heard her Piplup crying out it's name. She didn't know if it was a sad or happy or even painful cry but it defiantly the cry of her pokemon. Dawn ran to where the source of her pokemon's cry was and ran into something, causing her to fall on her butt.  
She let out a small whimper "Ow~" She complained before looking up to see what she had run into. Right in front of her, laying flat on his face, was a plum-haired boy. He had obviously fallen when Dawn had run into him.  
"What the hell?!" Paul exclaimed sitting up from his current position, he dusted of some of the dirt that was on him. He looked over to see who had run into him, seeing Dawn trying to look miserable. He snorted "Stupid girl, watch where your going" and stood up, dusting his pants off.  
Dawn frowned, 'Why is he always so rude?' she thought before standing up as well. "Have you seen Piplup? I heard him just a second ago!" She said staring at Paul.  
"Who?" He stared at her, bored with the conversation already.  
"My pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed, fuming. He had just returned her pokemon earlier this morning, how could he forget who Piplup was?  
"Oh, that," He look up ahead of him, staring at a blue penguin who was currently face first in the path, "It wouldn't quit following me around. Must hate you or something if it keeps running away from you" He smirked as Dawn grew furious.  
"Don't say that! You probably just have food or Piplup saw something shiny in your bag!" She screamed at him.  
Paul just shrugged and turned, walking away "Whatever, just keep a closer eye on you stupid pokemon" he said.


End file.
